


Back at one

by emotionalsupporthufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a song, But I have a pretty dry sense of humor, Comedy, F/M, Hannah Abbot is not well, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Stalking, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalsupporthufflepuff/pseuds/emotionalsupporthufflepuff
Summary: Hannah Abbot gets big unrequited feels for Draco. He does not return them at all and when things get scary he turns to the only witch for the job.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 19
Kudos: 68
Collections: Draco's Drabbles





	Back at one

**Author's Note:**

> For Roll a Drabble this month I rolled Draco and the song " Back at one "by Brian McKnight. Seemed a little gushy for our main boy so I gave it a little twist.
> 
> Beta'd by the ever amazing TalonWillow

_ One, you're like a dream come true _

Draco stood in the queue for Potions class in his return year, the “8th” year as it was deemed, the first time it happened. 

“Hi, Draco.”

The voice was so unfamiliar he’d nearly jumped out of his robes when it appeared at his elbow. A blonde Hufflepuff, clutching books to her chest stared up at him….adoringly? Which was weird enough in itself because no one liked him these days, let alone adored him.

“Hello there…” he moved his hand in a pathetic half-hearted motion as she scooted close into his bubble. He took a stutter step to the side and she followed at the same interval. 

“Looks like we have patrol tonight, I just wanted to let you know in case you didn’t have a minute to check the schedule.” she blinked watery blue eyes up at him.

He snapped his fingers. “You’re a prefect too, that's right, that makes sense now.” The witch let out a peal of giggles. “Hailey...right right…”

“You’re so funny Draco. See you tonight.” And the strange girl turned and headed up the steps to the rest of the castle.

Come to think of it...no one but his mother even called him Draco....

_ Two just wanna be with you _

Hannah. Her name was Hannah Abbot. She was from Devon but really liked it better up North, her favorite subject was Herbology and she thought baby Nifflers were the end all be all in a ranking system of adorable magical creatures. 

Draco knew this because Hannah talked, incessantly. A constant stream of consciousness spewed forth no thought left filtered. Somehow Granger had bestowed the power of the prefect patrol schedule to Hannah, so she partnered them together at every possible opportunity. Not being in a great position to make waves, Draco endured hoping the stony silence and dirty looks would throw her off.

That only made her giggle more. She slapped his chest and called him “a card.”

Truly he only saw her as a special brand of obnoxious until one night…

He had his hands traveling northward up Daphne Greengrass’s skirt in a dark alcove. Her fingers were in his hair, nails teasing his scalp pleasantly and her leg had just hitched around his hip giving him unspoken permission to carry on when …

“GET OFF OF MY BOYFRIEND.” 

Draco dropped Daphne on her arse, making the pureblood cry out and spit profanity at him. Hannah was charging towards them, red-faced and brandishing her wand.

“Ew Draco did you hook up with a Hufflepuff?”

“No! Hannah… we are NOT dating I can't stand you! Leave Daph alone!” Hannah was sending stinging hexes at the Slytherin who could hardly get up. With a quiet flick, he disarmed Hannah and caught her wand in his outstretched hand. 

The Hufflepuff looked at him, color draining from her face. “How could you do this to me?”

“Do what? I didn’t do anything! We aren’t anything to each other! Are you being imperiused by someone? Hang on-  _ Finite Incantatem.”  _ Nothing happened, except Hannah’s face falling perfectly resolute. With a sniff she snatched her wand back and walked away, chin jutted out up in the air.

He didn’t have patrols with her for the rest of the school year nor had any more encounters. The rest of the school year passed without incident and Draco thought that very bizarre chapter of his life was closed. 

Until one June morning, she approached him at breakfast, took the empty seat next to him. 

“I forgive you, and after much thought, I’ve decided I’d be willing to live in Wiltshire as long as we can travel to cooler temperatures in the winter.”

Draco nearly spat out his tea. “I’m sorry...what the actual fuck…”

“Your mother prepared a room for me at the Manor already, after I explained our...situation. She is such a nice witch. And she says you need to keep it in your pants until we’re married, for the record. “ Hannah picked up the newspaper and scanned the front page only half interested. 

“Excuse me...I have too..” he nearly tripped over his bag getting off the bench so quickly. “Write my mother. Right. Fucking. Now. 

_ Three, girl, It's plain to see, That you're the only one for me.  _

“So I was thinking a winter wedding…" 

" HANNAH GET OUT OF MY HOUSE. AND OUT OF MY BED." 

_ Four, repeat steps one through three.  _

"Potter...you've got to make her stop! " 

Harry ran his fingers through his hair. "Short of chucking her in Azkaban I've tried everything. Why don't you try dating other people? See if she gets the hint." 

"I've tried that but she just scares them all away! " 

Potters face broke out into a huge grin. "So...so what you need, is a formidable witch. One who doesn't scare easily...I have an idea…" 

_ Five, make you fall in love with me _ …

He handed Granger her ice cream cone as they took the bench in front of Fortescue's, waiting for Hannah to make her creepy appearance known. 

Suddenly she appeared in the crowd with mad, wide bug eyes. Draco actually stomped down a shiver at the sight. 

“Oh my...she is coming unglued.” Hermione mumbled under her breath. “Poor thing. Hope she gets help….Oh okay she’s looking - Kiss me?”

“Uh what?”

“I’m going to kiss you so the crazy witch thinks we’re dating and leaves us alone. Is that okay?”

“Alright. I mean if you think it’ll -” 

Granger pressed her lips to his, tilting her head to still keep an eye on approaching Hannah. His vantage was blocked and Granger’s lips were very inviting.

Before Abbott could get anything else, Hermione was on her feet, wand at the ready. For the slightest of moments, the Hufflepuff looked ready to duel but then thought better of it. Granger stared her down following her with the point of her wand. 

“It won’t last. I’ll be around when you need me Draco.” And she stomped away with a dramatic sigh.

“Byyeee Hazel!” Draco called before taking a lick of his ice cream. Granger sat beside him, still watching the path she’d taken. “Thanks for your help, Granger.” 

“Hmm...don’t thank me just yet...we aren’t done with our date…” she looked up at him through her lashes.

_ And I’ll start back at one. _


End file.
